Kissless Christmas
by discohippie4ever
Summary: Draco wishes Pansy could celebrate Christmas with him. Based on the song Kissless Christmas by Chris Trousdale. This is Draco/Pansy stuff. No Flames Please.


Kissless Christmas Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson, I also don't own Kissless Christmas, Chris Ryan Trousdale does.  
  
[School's out, it's all about  
  
Having tons of fun in the winter sun  
  
We've got snow, I wanna go  
  
On a winter ride with you by my side]  
  
Draco Malfoy gazed up at his roof. Hogwarts had finished for Christmas, and Draco had made his way home. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. Pansy. He sighed. Ever since they were 5, they had always had Christmas together, both families. This year the Parkinson's were due to have Christmas at the Malfoy's, but Pansy's parents had to go on a business trip, leaving Pansy at Hogwarts for Christmas. Leaving Draco, alone.  
  
[And all I wanna do  
  
Is spend the holiday with you  
  
It's my favourite time of year  
  
But you're not here]  
  
When they were 6, they built this huge snowman, he was perfect, they had even put a scarf on. One of Lucius' very expensive scarfs. Draco had gotten in so much trouble that day. Draco smiled as he remembered how he had broken a new toy he had gotten for Christmas, he had been so upset, Pansy had hated seeing him upset, so she broke her toy too.  
  
[It's gonna be a cold Kissless Christmas  
  
A lonely, Kissless Christmas  
  
What will I do, with you I wanna go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm gonna miss your kiss this Christmas  
  
And you are at the top of my wish list  
  
Well, I guess this year my wish won't come true  
  
'Cause it's Christmas without you]  
  
Draco had remembered when they were 11 they both stood under the mistletoe, and the House elf had made them kiss. He could of killed that elf back then, now he wanted to thank it.  
  
[I'm upset, when will you get  
  
the little something from me  
  
underneath the tree?  
  
It's not fair, I wanna share]  
  
Draco began to walk downstairs, making his way to the room his parents were in. He found them talking. Lucius spotted Draco. "Morning Father, Morning Mother," Draco said, sitting down on a couch. "Draco" Lucius acknowledge his present. "Did you know Pansy didn't go on the business trip with her Mother and Father?" Draco asked. Narcissa looked surprised, "didn't they?". "No, now she has to spend Christmas at Hogwarts with Potter and Weasley," Draco went on. "Potter.." Lucius eyes narrowed. "That just won't do, Draco you go upstairs and tell she is coming here for Christmas," Narcissa spoke. Draco smiled a quick smile, "Thank you Mother, Thank you Father" he replied, before walking upstairs.  
  
[Everything I do with only you  
  
You know it brings me down  
  
Whenever you are not around  
  
My favorite time of year  
  
You disappear]  
  
Draco grabbed some paper, and began to write.  
  
Parkinson Mother and Father say you can come for Christmas. I'm not taking no for an answer. See you then  
  
-Draco.  
  
[It's gonna be a cold Kissless Christmas  
  
A lonely, Kissless Christmas  
  
What will I do, with you I wanna go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm gonna miss your kiss this Christmas  
  
And you are at the top of my wish list  
  
Well, I guess this year my wish won't come true  
  
'Cause it's Christmas without you]  
  
Pansy knocked at the door, it was snowing outside and snowflakes had fallen into her silky black hair. Draco opened the door, smirking. "Take you long enough?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, and walked inside.  
  
[Christmas time, and I'm without you  
  
Christmas time, and I don't know what to do  
  
I'm gonna miss your kiss, I'm gonna lose my mind  
  
I wanna taste your lips, baby one more time]  
  
Draco put his arms around Pansy, bringing his face just an inch away from hers. Pansy looked taken back, never had Draco been this friendly. He closed his eyes, and kissed her on the lips. Luckily for him, she kissed him back.  
  
[It's gonna be a cold Kissless Christmas  
  
A lonely, Kissless Christmas  
  
What will I do, with you I wanna go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm gonna miss your kiss this Christmas  
  
And you are at the top of my wish list  
  
Well, I guess this year my wish won't come true  
  
'Cause it's Christmas without you]  
  
He pulled apart, grinning at her. "Merry Christmas Pansy" he whispered. "Merry Christmas Draco" she grinned.  
  
[Christmas without you  
  
Christmas without you]  
  
The End.  
  
Did you like it?, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please no flames(. If you wanted to email my email is: disco_hippie69@hotmail.com 


End file.
